Bastila shan: Sith apprentice, Jedi padawan
by Grand jedi master Daniel
Summary: Bastila's point of view as a sith.
**Darth malak ( sith lord) Bastila shan (jedi padawan)**

 **Revan (** **jedi)**

Prologue

 _Bastila was fighting Malak. Her lightsaber and Malak's clashed, making a clashing sound._

 _Malak calmly smirked,"You can not beat me. The dark side is stronger than you could ever imagine."_

" _No, Malak. We can. Even if I am beaten by you, the jedi order will still stop you!",Bastila shouted._

" _You overestimate the jedi order. They are weaklings guided by their foolish teachings." Malak shouted back lightsabers clashed once again, and Malak let out a torrent of force lightning. Bastila screamed in agony, but tried to calm herself with repeating the jedi code in her mind._

 _There is no emotion, there is peace_

 _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge_

 _There is no passion, there is serenity_

 _Bastila screamed again._

 _There is no chaos, there is harmony_

 _THERE IS NO DEATH, THERE IS THE FORCE!_

 _Bastila fell unconscious. She could only see black and more black._

Chapter One:

Servants of The Dark Side

-Bastila-

Bastila woke up to the feeling of agony and force lightning hitting her body.

Where was she? Then, she remembered because of agony and force lightning.

She screamed. She was with Malak. She realized that she was chained to a big stone slab.

"So you have woken up,my future apprentice.",Malak said. "I'll never turn against

the jedi order, Malak!",said Bastila with anger. "Don't be so sure. I can sense vulnerable

emotions inside you, young padawan.",said Malak and released another

torrent of force lightning at her. "

I will do this until you become my sith

apprentice." Bastila fell unconscious again, her vision blurring until it was black.

-Malak-

Malak sensed vulnerable emotions like love and fear. She was a weakling right now,

but she would do. Her battle meditation was useful, but to turn her to the dark side,

her will would have to be broken.

-Bastila-

Bastila woke up thinking about Revan. Would he come rescue her? Would the jedi order?

After that, she recounted what had happened. So, she engaged in battle with Malak to let Revan escape Malak. Bastila knew Revan would try to rescue her, but she also knew Malak would come back to torture her. He said he would, and then would Revan be also captured or would he not come? horrible possibilities started coming into her head,but she knew one thing, she would not give in to the dark side.

She knew it was evil and did not intend to change her belief.

-Revan-

Revan woke up to a feeling of pain. He looked around himself

And no wounds. He thought,"It must have been Bastila's pain.

The thought brought back the memories. Bastila sacrificing herself

For Revan and his friends, learning he was Revan…. He suddenly

Felt another jolt of pain. After the jolt, he was worried about

Bastila. Malak had probably captured her and was torturing her…

-Bastila-

Bastila suddenly aroused from her meditation, she realized it was

Night time. She also realized there was food served. Then, she realized how

Hungry she was and ravenously wolfed the food down unlike a jedi.

Then, she thought about Revan and what he was doing. She then slept on

The floor. She dreamed about Revan and Malak. Next, the dream shifted.

 _It was her facing Revan and Juhani and Jolee in somewhere like a temple?_

 _But instead of running to her friends, she spoke malevolent words to Revan._

 _With a touch of venom and maliciousness. She spoke about pledging her self to_

 _Malak and the sith._ The dream was so vivid! Then, Bastila woke up from the dream.

Day 2

It was already morning, but she didn't think about that, she thought about the dream.

She knew the dream wasn't a normal dream, it was a premonition of the future. Now

Bastila was even more determined to not fall to the dark side.

There was a shuffle of footsteps and Bastila knew Malak was coming.

Malak came inside the cell. Bastila already knew what Malak was going to say,

or more precisely, ask. Bastila shouted clearly,"No, Malak, I will not be your apprentice!"

"Then you will feel true pain!", said Malak. He unleashed a volley of force lightning more

powerful than yesterday's lightning. Bastila felt a more powerful pain and agony than

yesterday. She screamed louder and after the volley ended, she groaned.

Malak asked,"Will you join me now?" "Never, Malak!", said Bastila weakly and frailly.

"Continue to think about it, Padawan.",Malak spat. "Nothing can turn me to the

dark side, Malak.", Bastila spat back. Bastila knew her words were true, or at the

time it was. Malak turned around and went out of the cell, slamming the door.

Bastila turned away,too.

-Malak-

Malak was not angry, he just had acted that way. He was not concerned because

He knew two things love was a vulnerable emotion and that everyone had a breaking point….

-Revan-

. Revan knew Bastila wouldn't turn to the dark side.

He knew she was strong and had a powerful will.

-Bastila-

Bastila meditated calmly and tried to find where she was.

A hour before, She had realized she didn't know where she was!

She had been probing this place for a hour and still didn't find out

where she was. She was getting frustrated and angry. Then she

remembered that was what Malak was and that was way to the

dark side. She gave up trying to find out where she was. Besides,

it didn't matter. She went into deep meditation trying to have

another vision. She soon had another vision. _Revan, I knew_

 _You'd come for me._ It went into another part. _I will prove_

 _my loyalty to Malak by KILLING YOU! The vision Bastila_

 _pulled out her lightsaber._ (some how she couldn't see the color).

 _Then, she attacked Revan._ The vision ended abruptly.

Bastila was frustrated once more. The vision was short

and unclear. She could only interpret more she

thought about it the more frustrated she became.

She slowly calmed herself by thinking happy thoughts.

She was now going to eat the food, but she noticed

There was less food than yesterday. She ate the food

And curled up in a ball to sleep. Bastila dreamt of Malak.

-Malak-

Malak now knew that Bastila's will was strong,

but she would turn to the dark side with enough torture.

-Bastila –

DAY 3

Bastila knew Revan would rescue her, but what was

Taking him so long? She couldn't with stand this much longer.

Then, while she was in her thoughts, Malak came.

He asked once again,"Will you be my apprentice?"

Bastila again spat,"Never!" Malak said something worse than

Force lightning. He said,"There is no food." And turned away and

went out of the cell. Bastila controlled her emotions, even though

she was on the verge of emotional explosions. Later that day,

Bastila cried. They were tears of pain, anger, fear, hatred

and hunger. Her tears dried and her lips were cracked,

but she did not give up hope. Revan would come for her.

-Revan-

Revan was searching for Bastila, Revan was trying to rescue her.


End file.
